Transformers RiD- The Return of Galvatron
by M179340
Summary: Galvatron escapes, and he is NOT happy. At least not with Optimus Prime. And he's not the only one who has a grudge to bear with Prime...
1. Galvatron Escapes!

Transformers: Rid- The Return of Galvatron  
  
  
  
Three years ago…  
  
"For once I warp their minds, evil will reign supreme!" a white dinosaur- like creature with wings yelled to a large white, blue and red robot, both inside a fiery pit that was the Earth's core. As he was speaking, a ray of green light flew right past him and hit the robot he was taunting. The robot screamed in almost agony, until he realized that he was being recharged. "What's this, another one of your Autobot tricks?" the dinosaur asked.  
  
"It's…Fortress Maximus. He's sending me his power to energize the Matrix!" the robot said as he calmed the energy down, and then had it erupt from his chest from the weird symbol in front. That energy died down and took the shape of an enormous sword. The robot grasped its handle and then took a better hold of it. The dinosaur was in shock. "I don't get it. A moment ago, you were as weak as a protoform cyberdrone!" he cried. "Turns out you were right, Galvatron. The energy of Earth's young generation IS and unstoppable force. But now those you planned to victimize are using their power to defeat you." The robot cried as he got into a ready stance. "This battle has just begun. Galvatron, robot mode!" the dinosaur, identified as Galvatron yelled, as he took on a humanoid shape as well, complete with wings and a double-edged rotating sword. "You are going down Galvatron." the robot yelled, as he used his backpack thrusters to charge Galvatron. "We'll see about that, Autobot. Come on!" Galvatron yelled. "You got it. Matrix Blade!" the robot cried. The two began to duel, with Galvatron giving off quite the bit of grunts.  
  
"Argh. Soon, Omega Prime, your newfound energy will not last much longer, and then you're mine!" Galvatron roared hypocritically, for the only thing keeping him alive at this point in time, was his rotating sword. "I disagree!" Omega Prime yelled, as he sliced the sword in two, causing a massive explosion…  
  
One day later…  
  
"Once you return to Cybertron, do you think you'll ever return to Earth again?" a small boy asked a computer terminal inside a fire engine. "If we're needed. But with you and the other young people of Earth to protect it, I doubt you'll need any help at all." the computer spoke back, projecting a blue-coloured robot head that resembled Omega Prime's. "What happened to Galvatron and those other guys, Optimus?" the boy asked. "Fortress Maximus is taking them back to Cybertron. They'll be guests at the Asteroid Prison Colony. For a long, long time." Optimus responded. As Optimus was talking, an image of Fortress Maximus, in spaceship mode, was riding through space. Beside one of his dormant turrets, rode a blue robot.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Optimus Prime. I'll be back. I promise you." Galvatron's face said, as it streaked by on what looked like a microchip. As he spoke, another microchip, with a black version of Optimus Prime flew by, and a chip containing five angry faces as well. On a final chip, an enormous skunk, frog and flying squirrel stared in horror as they realized something. The squirrel spoke first- "Hey, what happened to Sky Byte?" The frog replied for him. "Now one knows. He vanished without a trace." The skunk retaliated with a sound of horror in his voice- "Oh no! Now he'll have to spend the rest of his life on Earth!" Then all three cried out as their microchip disappeared, "Poor Sky Byte!"  
  
As this occurred, a blue dorsal fin cut through the water. The fin's owner was singing a ridiculous tune. "Who's the smartest shark around? Who's the greatest shark in town? Sky Byte…that's me!" the owner yelled as he leapt from the water, to reveal a large blue, robotic-looking shark.  
  
One week later…  
  
"Galvatron, I hereby order you to a lifetime imprisonment in this prison colony. Cause any trouble and we will be forced to have you executed." an old looking robot told Galvatron. This robot was surrounded by looked like a council of other old looking robots. "Council adjourned!" the robot said, banging a gavel (a large on). "I will get my revenge on you, Alpha Trion. This is just the beginning! Someday, I will break free. And you, and your pitiful creations, particularly Optimus Prime, will beg for mercy at the hands of Galvatron!" Galvatron ranted as he was dragged away. "Phew. Well, I don't think he'll give us anymore trouble, eh Optimus?" Alpha Trion said as he turned to the side of the room, where Optimus and a blue and white robot stood. "Hmph. If you ask me, Alpha Trion, you're wasting your time. You should've had him in front of a firing squad by now. Or me, whichever does a better job." the robot said, with a look of disappointment on his face. "Now, Ultra Magnus, it would be unbecoming and Autobot if we were to do that," Alpha Trion said. "Don't you agree, Optimus?" "Actually, I do. I just don't feel that it's going to be the last of him." Optimus said, rather worried.  
  
Present day…  
  
"Got any three's?" a green robot with a mouth-plate asked the skunk. "Go fish." he told him. "Bah! What a waste of time! The only thing these Predacons can do right is win at card games!" the robot ranted as he threw down his cards and began moping. "Oh please, Mega-Octane. What did you expect? That is all their good at." the black Optimus said. "We can prove you wrong, Scourge. You just watch!" the frog said. "Enough! Both of you." Galvatron yelled, getting the entire cell's occupants. "Soon, we shall get out of here. And when we do, the Autobots will be vanquished!" Just as Galvatron finished speaking, a large noise was heard. "What, in Unicron's name, was that?" Galvatron queried. "It sounded like an explosion." the flying squirrel said. "Yeah. Hey, maybe it's a clever diversion, while we're busted out of here." the frog said. "You're just dreaming, Slapper. If that were true, then where are our rescuers? We've been in this stinkin' cell, for over two Earth years. And with imprisonment, that's a long time. Especially when they'll only let you play Go Fish." the skunk said.  
  
What the skunk didn't know was, at that moment, a large, red and black, three-headed dog came up to the cell and ripped away it's titanium duroplex, di-cast bars (an almost lost art) apart, like they were candy canes. The robots are taken back, as are the animals. Galvatron is the only one who remains firm. "What are you doing here?" he demands.  
  
"Megaton. My master has come to rescue you." the dog spoke, with three almost identical voices.  
  
"What? What master? I don't even know you." Galvatron remarked.  
  
"Hey, dog boy. He's not Megatron anymore, he's Galvatron." Slapper pointed out.  
  
"I DON"T GIVE A DAMN!" the right head cried, the mouth restrained by a muzzle of sorts. "Gentelbots. You must forgive my significant other. He's…crazy." the center head spoke up, apologizing for his other's attitude.  
  
"We could tell. Hey, what makes you think we can trust you." the flying squirrel said.  
  
"We go, Dark Scream. But we shall not follow our Cerberus robot of a friend here. No. We shall go our own way." Galvatron contemplated.  
  
"*Snort* Suit yourself, Megatron." the left head interjected, turning away as it lead the rest of the body away from the bars towards a far end of the prison colony.  
  
"Come, my Decepticons and Predacons. We leave now. But we move quietly and quickly. If we strike first, we may be able to take a prisoner. And Fortress Maximus." Galvatron smirked upon muttering Fortress Maximus.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you wish to remain here, Ultra Magnus?" a red and black robot asked a larger blue and white one.  
  
"Yeah, I'm positive. Galvatron might come up to something. Like that meteorite crashing into the asteroid an hour ago. I still think it was a diversion." the blue and white robot, Ultra Magnus, replied.  
  
"They've searched the area. All the crazy prisoners claim to have seen a large three-headed dog bust through Section C-14. There's no possible way Galvatron could be freed. Anyway, I should be off. Optimus Prime wants me to return Fortress Maximus to Cybertron for analysis and upgrading." the red robot said as he turned around.  
  
"On the contrary, Cerebros. You'll be joining us on Earth." a voice called behind them.  
  
"It is Galvatron! But how did he get freed?" Cerebros inquired.  
  
"None of your business. Now, come peacefully, and we won't have to hurt your dear friend, Ultra Magnus here." Galvatron said as he pointed to a locked-and-loaded Ultra Magnus.  
  
"Boohoo. I'm scared. You got me quiverin'! Arm Cannon!" Magnus yelled as he let loose a rapid-fire laser barrage at the Decepticons, who, without their weaponry rearmed, were knocked back. "Care for some, Galva-dork?" Magnus asked as he began firing towards Galvatron. That is, until, an energy net was flung around him.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha! Face it Magnus. Your toast. Throw him into the prison of Fortress Maximus, Scourge. And as for Cerebros…Slapper, do your stuff!" Galvatron ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." Slapper said as he smacked Cerebros in the back of the head. This did almost nothing as Cerebros kept running.  
  
"I must…warn Optimus Prime." Cerebros said. He almost made it to the alarm when he felt smoke rise up around him. Yellow smoke. It was very pretty. It also made him sleepy. Then, he was down like a light.  
  
"This was easy. Too easy." Slapper said as he went over to Cerebros and picked him up, with some difficulty.  
  
"Indeed sir. Perhaps we should get moving before some Autobots show up." Mega-Octane suggested to Galvatron.  
  
"Good point, Mega-Octane. Let us board Fortress Maximus. After we get Cerebros reprogrammed to do what Slapper tells him, we can debug our systems and rearm ourselves." Galvatron ordered. Cries of 'Yes Sir!' were heard in the dock.  
  
Three minutes later…  
  
"OK, this is how it works. Here," Slapper said, showing his comrades how to use Cerebros as a puppet. "This is where you speak to have Cerebros talk. Just make sure to whisper audibly, so that he hears you, but no one else does. And here," he said, pointing to some buttons. "This is where you have him move. It's tricky, but better than nothing."  
  
"Well done Slapper. For once, you did something right." Galvatron commented as Slapper began to cry in glee.  
  
"Sir, the debugger is ready. We want you to go first." a tan tank-like robot came into the bridge of Fortress Maximus and informed his leader.  
  
"Good job, Armourhide. Tell Scourge that I'll be there shortly." Galvatron ordered.  
  
"Yes sir!" Armourhide said as he turned and walked off.  
  
"This just keeps getting better…" Galvatron smirked and then walked off, followed by Dark Scream and Gas Skunk, leaving Slapper to tend to Cerebros.  
  
  
  
"Optimus, come in. Emergency!" a transparent, cute brunette called, as she floated to a monitor, where Prime's head showed up.  
  
"What is it, T-AI?" Prime asked.  
  
"It's Cerebros. He's taking Fortress Maximus with him to Earth. He's also acting weird, like some sort of marionette. And I also can't contact Ultra Magnus. I think…" T-AI began.  
  
"Maximus? Earth? I told Cerebros to never go back there unless the Council of Vector Sigma or myself gave him a direct order. But don't about Magnus. I'm sure he's just ignoring you." Prime said, matter-o-factly.  
  
"Actually, sir, my scanners indicate that Magnus id unconscious inside Fortress Maximus. And to make matters worse, I received news from the prison complex that Galvatron's cell bars were ripped ascender. And, naturally they've escaped. They even reported seeing a three-headed dog leap into space, and then disappear, like a ship were cloaked or something." T-AI said.  
  
"What? This is bad. Very, very bad. T-AI. Summon the Autobots. All of them that were with me, supposed to be with me on the Earth Campaign, and any new recruits. Have them meet me at hangar 59 in two mega cycles. As for yourself, download yourself to the computer back at Autobot HQ back on Earth. We may have unexpected company, and you can only warn Koji and his family, not to mention the two teams I left on Earth in case this happened again." Prime ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." T-AI said as Prime disappeared from the screen. "All right. Calling all Autobots. Autobot Brothers. Spychangers. Team Bullet Train. Build Team. Skid-Z. Tow Line. Come in! Meet Optimus Prime at Hangar 59 in two hours. It's urgent." T-AI said.  
  
"Right!" was heard from everyone except for from a black Porsche. "Sorry, T- AI, but I'll be delayed. I'm testing two new recruits out here, and…"  
  
"Listen, Hot Shot, Galvatron most certainly has captured Fortress Maximus, and they're heading for Earth. If there are new recruits for the Spychangers, than they can get in some field training. Got it?" T-AI barked.  
  
"Yes sir, ma'am, sir!" Hot Shot said, kind of out of it, as he disappeared from screen.  
  
"All right. Activating space travel download sequence." T-AI said, as she began to disappear.  
  
  
  
"Download complete." T-AI said, as she started walking around the old base. "Gee, you leave something alone for three years, and it gets THIS dusty? Sheesh. Oh well. I'll contact one of Optimus' secret teams, then tell Koji about what's happening." T-AI said as she activated the computer. "OK, Teletran II. Listen up. First, clean this place up. Second, activate the Member Select Program. Calling the Defense Corp…"  
  
  
  
Don't you just hate it when an author cuts it off here? Well, anyway, this was my first RiD fic, as well as my second fanfic without crossing over. Sorry about my spelling of 'Armourhide', it's just that spelling armour has a 'u' in it, here in Canada. And no, I'm not writing this in an igloo, or in a Mountie uniform, or in a teepee. Anyway, any guesses as to whom Cerberus' master is? No? Well, read the next fic. And I better get at least 5 reviews… 


	2. The Defensive Debut

The Defensive Debut  
  
"Emergency! Red Alert! Come in Defense Corp! The Decepticons have escaped from the Asteroid Prison Colony, and are heading towards Earth with Fortress Maximus under their control!" the hologram known as T-AI said as she floated towards the main screen.  
  
Meanwhile, as T-AI was delivering a full alert, a house was ablaze in downtown Ottawa, Canada.  
  
"Man, chief. That was one wicked fire, eh?" a fire fighter conversed with his chief as they just finished putting out the last of the flames.  
  
"Yeah. Hard to believe how easily that house was set on fire." the chief replied as he turned off the flow in the fire hydrant and began wrapping up the hose.  
  
"Sure is hard to believe that hydrochloric acid and carbon dioxide created such a fire, huh?" the other fire fighter said.  
  
"No. It was hydrogen tri-nitride, hydrochloric acid AND a conspicuously large amount of carbon, hydrogen and oxygen to create nitro glycerin." the chief corrected.  
  
"Oops. Sorry, chief. I had trouble with chemistry in high school. Anyway, politicians. Go figure." the other fire fighter said.  
  
While this conspired, the red fire engine that the two fire fighters were talking around remained absolutely still. Until its monitor flickered with life. "Blaze Fighter, come in. Battle Protocol!" a picture of T-AI's face was immediately displayed.  
  
"This is Blaze Fighter. Respond, woman of the tactical intelligence." the engine replied, with a Native American accent.  
  
"The Decepticons are heading towards Earth. They escaped from the prison colony by unknown means. And they have Optimus Prime's brother, Ultra Magnus." T-AI told him.  
  
"I understand. Contact the rest of my team, and have them meet me at…where would be a good vantage point?" the fire engine known as Blaze Fighter asked.  
  
"Sector 14. Exact co-ordinates unknown. There's an area rich in natural resources there, it's called the Rhineland. It has, if the computer is correct, just been found with more resources in it than in the last 60 some years. If Galvatron were to know that…" T-AI said.  
  
"Speak no more, tactical one. The spirits warned me of this before you. Contact my friends and speak to them of this…Rhineland. I shall find my way through the Space Bridge." Blaze Fighter said.  
  
"Roger. Except the tunnels were filled in by the Build Team before they left." T-AI corrected.  
  
"Wrong. We un-filled them. Now, please, contact my friends," Blaze fighter asked as T-AI disappeared from screen. "Gentlemen. I need to borrow your fire truck. I will be back in a couple of hours." Blaze Fighter told the firemen as he drove off.  
  
"Gee. The same thing happened in Japan three years ago." the chief said, the two dumbfounded.  
  
  
  
At the Royal Air Force Headquarters…  
  
"Sir, your helicopter is ready for lift-off," a lieutenant (pronounced left- tenant in Britain) told his general.  
  
"Jolly good show. I shall be expecting a good flight, yes? I simply must make it to the Royal Family for Prince William's birthday." the general said.  
  
"Of course sir." the lieutenant replied.  
  
"On the contrary, gentlemen. You shall have to wait for another helicopter," another British voice said.  
  
"Who said that?" the general demanded. "I am the grandson of General Montgomery. You can't tell me when to not take a bloody helicopter ride! Especially not to the Royal Family!" the general protested. "Besides, where are you?"  
  
"I'm the helicopter, old chap. You'll have to wait, unless you want your 'Royal Family' slaughtered by the Decepticons." the helicopter said as it started to take off. "Dreadfully sorry, but it is very necessary!" it called as it flew off, with the general and his lieutenant stunned.  
  
"This is Chopter, reporting in. I managed to inform the general of the dilemma, and I will meet my comrades in western Germany.  
  
  
  
At a quiet police station in Dundee, Scotland, a police car waited in the garage.  
  
"Mach Alert! Come in! This is a Battle Protocol. Galvatron has escaped, and received control of Fortress Maximus. We estimate that he will land in the Rhineland of western Germany. Go now!" T-AI ordered.  
  
"You got it, lassie. One police car comin' up!" the cruiser said in a Scottish accent, not unlike Ebonwumon head #1 from Digimon Tamers, as it rolled out of the station, and activated the Space Bridge.  
  
  
  
"Golly, mate! I am one fast bitch!" a rider-less police motorcycle said, with a voice similar to Jeice of the Ginyu Force from DBZ, as it chased down a van full of terrorists with hostages in downtown Melbourne, Australia.  
  
"Come in, Cyclor. Respond." T-AI said as she appeared on the motorcycle's monitor.  
  
"What is it, babe? I'm gunnin' down some blimey terrorists here, and…OK, mission accomplished," the motorcycle said, as it popped a wheelie, flipped into the air, and crashed onto the van's windshield. The van smashed into a tree, with Cyclor trying to prevent damage to the humans and their hostages. Just then, 10 police cars showed up, and apprehended the terrorists, as Cyclor rode off into the tunnel for the Global Space Bridge. "All right, sweetie. Now where is it that you want me to go?" the cycle asked as he drove through the Earth's core.  
  
"Sector 14, in the Rhineland. Galvatron escaped with Maximus under his command, and we need to stop him." T-AI said.  
  
"Maximus? That ain't good, mate. Alrighty then. Off I go!" Cyclor yelled as he drove off.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Can't this thing go any faster?!" a paramedic asked the driver of an ambulance. "This man will die of anemia if you keep going so slowly!"  
  
"Sir, this is New York! There are well over 3 million completely pissed off jerks that don't pull over for an ambulance. I'm doing my best! Besides, there's the hospital." the driver said, pointing to the County General.  
  
As soon as they reached the hospital, the paramedics unloaded the anemic patient, and the driver went for his coffee break.  
  
"Come in, Medicure. This is a Battle Protocol. Come in, Medicure." T-AI's face appeared on the monitor of the ambulance.  
  
"Oh, g-gees. A Battle Protocol? Oh, ju-just, oh, gees. This is, like, my first time! I-I…" the ambulance stuttered.  
  
"Medicure! Just take the Global Space Bridge to the Rhineland in western Germany! Your comrades are already on the way there! Galvatron has stolen Fortress Maximus, and can now control him. Your team and you are the only ones who can bring him back right now." T-AI said.  
  
"F-F-F-Fortress Maximus! Oh, gees! No, no problem T-AI. You know, I'll be there faster than I can talk!" Medicure said as he revved up his engines, and rolled off towards a now-open Space Bridge portal.  
  
  
  
Blaze Fighter drove alone in the Space Bridge. Even at full speed, he doubted he would make it in time. T-AI sounded rather urgent, so Maximus must have been close to Earth by now.  
  
"Hey! B-B-Blaze Fighter! Oh, gees, it-it-it's so good to, like, just, see you!" an ambulance called from behind Blaze Fighter. On it said 'C-033', whereas Medicure's said 'C-037'.  
  
"Medicure. My friend, it is good to hear that the spirits have kept you well." Blaze Fighter responded, his monitor projecting a picture of a robot with a black face, and two prongs poking out of his head.  
  
"Oh, hey, Blaze, it's, like, great. Now we can finally show them what we're made of!" Medicure said as white robot head showed up on his monitor. "Hey, look up there! Isn't that, like…"  
  
"It is. Mach Alert! Behind you!" Blaze Fighter called out. The blue police cruiser with a license plate 'C-034', that looked suspiciously like Prowl's supercharged form, perked up its monitors and looked into its rear-view mirrors.  
  
"Oh, bossy, Medicure. Nice to see ya, and, as the Irish say, 'Top o' the mornin' to ya'. It's been a real long time now, hasn't it?" Mach Alert said.  
  
"Yes. Too long. But, if we have already met you, then we must be near the Rhineland." Blaze Fighter pointed out.  
  
"Actually, um, Blaze. We're already, like, um, here. I mean, there." Medicure pointed out as they just exited the Global Space Bridge.  
  
"Well, if we're here, than where's the rest of the cavalry?" Blaze Fighter asked. He got an answer in the form of a helicopter heading their way.  
  
"Well, old chaps, I see that most of you have already got re-acquainted without me. Oh well, no time like the present. What say you?" the helicopter asked as it began to hover over his three comrades. The face of the robot appeared on the monitor. His license plate read 'C-036'.  
  
"Ooo, ooo, ooo! Chopter! Good to see you again, best buddy!" Medicure called, overjoyed.  
  
"Ah, yes. Medicure. Its most certainly a real pleasure to see you so fine." Chopter said.  
  
"But not nearly as good as it is to see me, huh mate?" a voice asked as another portal opened, and a black motorcycle, with a license plate that said 'C-035', called as it came through the portal.  
  
"Ahh, Cyclor, you sorry excuse of a police officer. What would Prowl do to you if he knew you were always exceedin' the speed limit, laddie. You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Mach Alert scolded.  
  
"Hey, if I weren't speeding on a Battle Protocol, then why would I still be a part of the Defense Corp?" Cyclor retaliated.  
  
"I didn't tell ye to slow down just because of a Battle Protocol. I'm just sayin that yer bein' as speedy as ever, and as speedy as always." Mach Alert defended.  
  
"Gentlemen. The bickering must stop, now. Observe." Blaze Fighter ordered as he noticed Maximus entering Earth's atmosphere. Chopter took a hint and landed so that he would be harder to spot  
  
However, Maximus began moving away from the area, and dropped out six vehicles. Two maintained a low-altitude flight, while the other four landed roughly on the ground. Blaze Fighter extended his ladder, which had a camera on it, to see what they were. From what he could make out, they were a blue military helicopter, a white space shuttle, a tan tank, an army green jeep, a French green armoured transport with a huge twin cannon on it, and a black oil tanker. "My friends, we move in. Let's go, but with maximum stealth." Blaze Fighter ordered, as he retracted his ladder, and used it like a crane to pick up Chopter, thereby eliminating the need to give away their position with a loud helicopter engine.  
  
  
  
The six vehicles approached a large oil refinery, and slowed to a stop, save the flyers.  
  
"Decepticons, transform!" the tanker said while his comrades changed to robot mode.  
  
"Mega-Octane, transform!" the transport cried as hands shoe out of his front. The front then split in half and came down to the sides to form arms, which revealed a head. The rear flipped up to meet just below the cannons, which slid back a little bit. The back split in half as it, too, extended. Finally, a chest plate appeared on his front.  
  
"Armourhide, transform!" the tank cried as it virtually leapt from the ground as the back and front slid apart, and the turret extended upwards. The back flipped down into legs as the front flipped down to form a chest and arms, and revealed a head.  
  
"Rollbar, transform!" the jeep yelled as it, too jumped up and the back slid backwards and flipped down to form legs. The doors came out to form arms as the front flipped back to reveal a head.  
  
"Ro-Tor, transform!" the helicopter said as its gun disappeared, with the front of the helicopter flipping downwards to form legs, which moved backwards. The turret with the blades turned 180 degrees, and the back separated into two arms and revealed a head, as the tail slid underneath to form hands.  
  
"Movor, transform!" the shuttle said as it's wings flipped up, and tail flipped to the left. The entire back slid backwards, making feet. The front separated, revealing the head, and the nosecone halves turned into hands.  
  
As the other three waited for orders, Movor landed on the ground and Ro-Tor hovered down slower than Movor, thanks to the blades on his back. The oil tanker scanned the area. "Excellent," it said again. "The humans ran off when the saw you transform. The entire field is ours! Decepticons, hook me up!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the Commandoes, save Mega-Octane said as they attached pumps to the tanker, and then to the tanks.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Who would have thought that this would be so easy?" Mega-Octane asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yes. Too easy…" the tanker began as he activated his pumps.  
  
"Naturally, Decepticon," a voice called. The Decepticons looked over to a hillside where they saw five vehicles: a red fire truck, a blue and white police car, a white ambulance, a black motorcycle and an army green helicopter. "But do you think Optimus Prime would leave this planet unprotected?" the voice came from the fire truck.  
  
"Who are you?" the tanker asked.  
  
"Blaze Fighter, transform!" the fire truck yelled as his rear split to form arms, and the front extended and split to form legs. Finally, a head appeared. "Argh!"  
  
"Mach Alert, transform!" the police cruiser yelled as the entire back half of the car flipped around and split to form legs, while the other half flipped down and the doors popped out to make arms. Then the head appeared. "Yes!"  
  
"Medicure, like, transform!" the ambulance's rear slipped around to form legs, as the front flipped back to reveal a head, and the arms popped out from the sides. "Gloyvin Moyvin!"  
  
"Cyclor, transform!" the motorcycle cried as it's front flipped back ad swerved around. The legs flipped down, and the revving parts (I'm mechanically incompetent, so if anyone knows what they are, it'd help the story) popped out to form the arms. The head popped out last. "Owwwwwah!"  
  
"Chopter, transform!" the chopper said calmly as the tail end flipped up and the rest split into legs. Two of the propellers slid under the other two, while the landing bars popped outwards to make the arms. Finally, the cockpit flipped back to reveal the head. "Hmm!"  
  
"Together, we are champions of justice, defenders of the humans. We are…the Defense Corp!" Blaze Fighter cried.  
  
"Your rag tag group of amateurs don't scare us. You've never fought us before. You have no hope of winning. Besides, we outnumber you!" Mega- Octane said.  
  
"You have not fought us either. Why do you think that Optimus left us here on Earth? Because we are not good warriors? Wrong. We are some of Cybertron's elite force. Besides, you only outnumber us by one. It will not be difficult." Blaze Fighter retaliated.  
  
"Why you," Mega-octane growled. "Sir, requesting permission to blast these new Autobots into coal?"  
  
"Permission granted. But make sure that they're nothing more than coal DUST when you're through with them, Mega-Octane." the tanker commanded.  
  
"Yes sir. All right troops, attack!" Mega-Octane yelled, as he pulled out his rifle. All five charged the Defense Corp, ready to beat them to pulp.  
  
"Bring it on!" Cyclor yelled as he jumped down the mountain.  
  
"Now hold on there, Dirty Fighteous McGee, wait fer us!" Mach Alert called after him, as he jumped off the side as well. The others followed suit. Cyclor took another jump, and let the sole of his foot meet Armourhide's face. The tank Decepticon was hurled backwards.  
  
Blaze Fighter and Mega-Octane met in a hand-to-hand grapple, while Ro-Tor and Chopter engaged in some good ol' fashioned boxing. Mach Alert took a swing at Rollbar, but he ducked it, and swung a fist back. The officer was smacked in the face and wobbled back, only to see Rollbar pull out his smaller gun.  
  
"Laser Blaster!" Rollbar cried as he successfully hit Mach Alert in the chest plate.  
  
Finally, Movor was taking some swings at Medicure himself, but the medic just kept dodging them. "Come on, coward, fight back!" Movor encouraged as he successfully smacked him in the mouth-plate.  
  
"All right, that's it. Tranquillizer!" Medicure said as his wrist bent downwards, and a needle poked out. The needle fired and hit Movor where his kidney would be, if he had one.  
  
"Ha ha ha. I'm not even sedated! You are SO lame!" Movor taunted when he realized that he wasn't going under.  
  
"You think so, huh. Well eat this! Sedation Blaster!" Medicure cried as he pulled out his gun, and fired a stream of white laser. Movor was struck full force. When the blast stopped, Movor rushed Medicure, but by the time he got to him, he was sleeping like a baby. Medicure just tossed him over and ran to stop the tanker.  
  
"So, that runt thinks that I'll be as easy as Movor, huh? We'll see about that. Dark Discs!" the tanker cried as the top of his tank fired seven black discs. The first two completely missed Medicure, but the next three came close, the last almost making him lose his balance. The last two hit him full force, and he was knocked back, hardly able to move.  
  
"This is my chance," the cab said as he disengaged from the tank. "Scourge, transform!" the cab said as the front split into two halves, and slid to the sides to form shoulders, while the steps made arms. The back split into two, and folded to form feet and legs. Finally, a head similar to Optimus Prime popped out. "Sword of Fury!" Scourge cried, as he rushed Medicure, ready to slice him in half.  
  
"Medicure!" Chopter cried, only to receive a hard punch to the face by Ro- Tor.  
  
"Heal Wave." Medicure muttered as he let ripples of yellow energy escape from the sires on his back. He glowed yellow, but stayed down when it dispersed. As Scourge's sword came down, Medicure rolled away and got up, leaving a confused Scourge to pull his weapon from the ground, and receive a kick to the cyber-gonads.  
  
"Why y-you…" Scourge said as he slowly, but surely, got up. "You'll pay for that. Laser Assault!" Scourge cried as he fired lasers from all four of his shoulder cannons at once. The blast nearly ripped through Medicure, but he was able to jump away, leaving only an impalement through his right side.  
  
"You'll never win, Autobot!" Mega-Octane threatened as he pushed Blaze Fighter away and bent down. "Twin Lasers!" he cried as he shot from the cannons on his back. The blast exploded at Blaze Fighter's feet, stirring up some dust at best.  
  
"You are strong. But you will not win." Blaze Fighter said, as he pulled his ladder over his head.  
  
"Ha. What do you plan to do? Freeze me?" Mega-Octane taunted, with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Yes and no. First," Blaze Fighter said, as he spewed forth blue flames from the cannons on his ladder. Mega-Octane began to feel like melting from the heat. "I'll melt your outer casing, then," Blaze Fighter continued, as he switched from fire to ice. "I will freeze you." The blast collided into Mega-Octane, full force and froze him solid.  
  
"Will you stand still, you little pest? Armour Blast!" Armourhide cried as he fired at Cyclor, who was running circles around the Decepticon. The blast missed, barely, and Cyclor took the opportunity to attack his opponent. "Cycle Kick!" he cried, as he started kicking in mid-air towards Armourhide, à la the Matrix, or Lu Kang from Mortal Kombat. Armourhide got severely kicked around, and knocked back a ways. "Grenade Barrage!" Cyclor cried again, as two cannons appeared over his shoulders and fired a grenade from each. They hit Armourhide and blew him backwards even more.  
  
"Cannon Laser!" Rollbar yelled as he took out his big gun and fired, but this time, Mach Alert was faster. He dodged the blast, snuck up behind Rollbar in the debris, and yelled, "Apprehension Handcuffs!" as he grabbed Rollbar by the wrists, and brought them behind his back, as they grew energy around them, which then attached to each other, forming some kind of energy handcuffs. "Mach Punch!" he cried as his fist glowed with red energy, and he took a swing at Rollbar. The punch threw Rollbar farther than normal.  
  
"Propeller Slash!" Chopter cried as he turned sideways and ran towards Ro- Tor. The blades made incisions in Ro-Tor's chest, as he pulled away in pain. "Leg Lasers!" Chopter fired bolts of energy from his legs, which hit Ro-Tor in the face.  
  
"I see that you Autobots are more resourceful than we thought. Very well, Decepticons, take this!" Scourge cried as his insignia appeared on his shoulders and fired at the sparks of his comrades. They began to envelope in light, as all their wounds began to heal. Within seconds, they were back to 100% health. "Ha ha ha. Did you really think that you could win? Decepticons, we are almost finished here. In order to truly finish the job, finish these pests!"  
  
"Yes sir! Decepticons, combiner mode!" Mega-Octane cried as he leapt into the air, as his hands retracted and his arms swung back 90 degrees, his chest plate detached and his legs moved up so that he became lizard-hipped. The rest of the Commandoes transformed to vehicle mode, and Ro-Tor's cannons attached to his tail, his cockpit flipped around, a hand attached and a peg came out from his robot mode chest. Movor's rear advances, his wings folded upward, and his tail wing folded to the side, as his vehicle mode cannons attached to his folded wings, a hand attacked to his fuselage and a peg stuck out of his back. Rollbar's back and front flipped around, so that the head became a peg and a foot attached to the rear. Armourhide's front flipped over, as his turret extended and turned around 180 degrees.  
  
Movor attached into Mega-Octane's right shoulder as Ro-Tor did the same to his left. Then a larger chest plate attached to Mega-Octane with Rollbar and then Armourhide attaching into Mega-Octane's feet. Finally, a bigger head came down over Mega-Octane's as the new robot's eyes flashed with life.  
  
"Ruination, awakens!" the new guy said.  
  
"Oh, man. We need to combine too, mate!" Cyclor told Blaze Fighter.  
  
"Indeed, my friend. Let us transform!" Blaze Fighter cried as he leapt into the air, with everyone basically copying the Decepticons: Blaze Fighter became the main body; Chopter became the right arm, with Medicure as the left. Cyclor became the right leg and Mach Alert became the left. But before the head could come on, the Decepticons opened fire.  
  
"Barrage Attack!" Scourge cried as he shot four missiles from his shoulders.  
  
"Ruination: Double Demolition!" Ruination cried as he took out the guns composed of the Commandoes' weapons, vehicle and robot.  
  
The blasts struck, but they were too late. Another gestalt emerged onto the field. "Protector of the innocent, Savior!"  
  
"Saving Grace!" Savior cried as he took out his gun and fired a stun beam at Scourge. It hit him full force, but didn't damage him.  
  
"I've been paralyzed! Kill him, Ruination!" Scourge cried out.  
  
"Yes sir! Ruination: Multi-Rapid Fire!" Ruination cried as his guns shot faster than before.  
  
"Mega Shield!" Savior cried as he formed a defensive sphere around himself. By the time the shield could take no more, Ruination realized that he was out of power too.  
  
"Sir, we should retreat. We have the energy we need." Ruination suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Decepticons, retreat!" Scourge cried, as he fought off the paralysis, transformed back to his cab form and attached to his tanker and drove off.  
  
Ruination looked at his opponent. "Twin Lasers!" he cried as he copied Mega- Octane's move and shot at Savior. Before the blast hit, Savior gathered his energy at the sirens on each of his individual parts. He then concentrated it in front of him.  
  
"Super Siren Blaster!" he cried as he shot a red beam at Ruination. Both blasts connected to their targets, and they detached.  
  
As the Defense Corp looked on, Cyclor took a small shot at Scourge, hitting the tank. What the Decepticons didn't know, was that they were leaking oil, and leading a path to Fortress Maximus.  
  
"Nice shot there laddie." Mach Alert congratulated.  
  
"Yes, old bean. Good show." Chopter agreed.  
  
Blaze Fighter and Medicure also offered their congrats, then transformed and decided to report back to base.  
  
  
  
"The Defense Corp did good, Optimus. We now know where Fortress Maximus is. If the Decepticons don't get enough energy, we can mount a full force attack on them to get Magnus and Cerebros back when you get here." T-AI said, rather happily to Prime's face on a monitor.  
  
"Yes, T-AI, that's all well and good, but we have bigger concerns. I just learned from the Matrix that Galvatron's brother, Cryotek, busted Galvatron out. And he's going to form a third party on Earth. He's already landed; so don't hesitate to use the Triple Formers when necessary. Prime out." Prime said.  
  
"Yes sir." T-AI responded, then closed the communication link.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"That lousy little brother of mine WILL pay for this. He has insulted my honour by setting me free, and now, you return with less energy than you would've had if you had been blasted while pumping! How can a robot like yourself lose so much oil?" Galvatron roared inside what was appearing to be a construction of some kind.  
  
"Sorry sir. The Defense Corp must have a hot shot sniper." Scourge apologized.  
  
"Apology isn't enough, Scourge. Rhineland energy is very, very rich. I want it before Cryotek gets his hands on it. We have to keep moving Fortress Maximus around, not to mention the Galvastar, when it's completed. And, if Cryotek's right, than there should be a robot on this planet as powerful as Fortress Maximus." Galvatron raved.  
  
  
  
There you go. Another fine chapter. Sorry to anyone who has Cryotek as a third party, or whatever. And also sorry about making the new Autobot team named after the SS in the Third Reich. The name just sounded so appropriate for the new Protectobots (If you haven't already guessed that it was them). 


	3. Enter the Triple Formers Part One

Enter: The Triple Formers  
  
One week later…  
  
Three military vehicles drove up to a power plant, with two more flying above, and an oil tanker taking up the rear. The tanker then took the lead and stopped, as did the others, the shuttle and helicopter floating in mid-air.  
  
"Decepticons, transform!" the tanker said.  
  
"Transform!" four of the military Decepticons cried as they changed to robot form, with Ro-Tor and Movor landing on the ground.  
  
"Decepticons, fill 'er up." Scourge commanded, as the four Decepticons connected draining devices from the container on Mega-Octane's back and the tanker Scourge lugged around to the power plant generators. All was going well, until five cries were heard coming from a now open blue tunnel.  
  
"Blaze Fighter, transform!" the red fire truck cried.  
  
"Cyclor, transform!"  
  
"Chopter, transform!"  
  
"Mach Alert, transform!"  
  
"Medicure, like, transform!"  
  
"Well, well, well. It's those Defense Corp pests." Armourhide said, turning to face the intruders.  
  
"Decepticons, trash these weaklings!" Scourge commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" the other Decepticons yelled and pulled out their blasters. "Laser Blaster!" each one cried individually, shooting a different coloured blast.  
  
"Siren Blaster!" all five Defense Corp members cried as their vehicle mode sirens glowed red and then fired a red beam from the sirens (Prime's Blaze Blaster, kind of). Four of the blasts destroyed the ones fired by the Decepticons, and the other hit Mega-Octane, knocking his energy container off his back.  
  
"That does it, Blaze Fighter. Mega-Octane, transform!" the trailer cried as it transformed and charged Blaze Fighter, who charged back.  
  
But before either of them could reach each other, a large, red, three- headed dog ran onto the battlefield and transformed.  
  
"Bruticus, terrorize!" it cried, with three voices, which sounded like a snobbish, a crazy and an evil version of Agumon. Its side heads became arms, and a head appeared. "Scourge," Bruticus said. "My master, Cryotek, has told me to destroy you so that his infidelic older brother, Megatron, I mean, Galvatron, will not bother him in taking over this planet."  
  
"Listen here, you mangy robo-mutt, no one, and I mean, NO one, will ever stop Galvatron, not even his pathetic little brother. So beat it, or someone here will blast you." Scourge said, ignoring the little Predacon's threat.  
  
"Is that so?" Bruticus asked, now with only one voice, the evil one. "Well, you underestimate me. Hunt Force, attack!" Bruticus cried as five more animals came lumbering onto the battleground.  
  
"Hardhead, terrorize!" a gray, robotic-looking rhinoceros said as it transformed into a humanoid form, with a Kabuterimon kind of voice.  
  
"Pounce, terrorize!" a yellow and brown lion called out, not unlike SabreLeomon.  
  
"Swoop, terrorize!" a brown and gray eagle cried, with Aquillamon's voice.  
  
"Saber Claw, terrorize!" an orange and black tiger called out, with a Raidramon voice.  
  
"Stomp, terrorize!" a black and brown bull cried, like Ikkakumon's voice.  
  
"These, Scourge, are my fellow Predacons. The Hunt Force. They are an unstoppable terror. Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Bruticus chuckled.  
  
"Humph. These are nothing more than more incompetent Predacons. Mega- Octane, ignore the Autobots and attack these fools!" Scourge commanded.  
  
"Yes sir!" Mega-Octane yelled as he and the other four Decepticons cried as they rushed the intruders. Movor aimed a high kick at Swoop, but he jumped out of the way, showing off his flight capability, before he pulled out a gun and called "Dive Bomb!" and fired a grenade at Movor. The blast exploded on him, almost knocking him out and down, until Swoop repeated his attack name, only diving straight down and smashing into Movor.  
  
"Sting Blades!" Ro-Tor cried as he jumped into the air, started his propellers and tried coming down on Saber Claw. But Saber Claw was too fast, and Ro-Tor landed hard on the ground, and damaging his propellers. "Damn you, asshole! You're dead!" he yelled as he rushed the Predacon.  
  
"Humph. Not likely. Cat Scratch!" he cried as his fingers extended into razor sharp claws, and he charged Ro-Tor, and slashed at him. The claws slashed deep into Ro-Tor's chest and he was sent flying, with deep wounds.  
  
"Hyah!" Rollbar yelled as he ran towards Pounce. "Mane Laser!" Pounce yelled as he fired a blast from his two cannons at Rollbar. The blasts ripped through Rollbar's chest panel, and the running Decepticon switched to flying.  
  
"Plasma Mortar!" Armourhide yelled as he bent down and fired from his cannon. Stomp merely stood there and took the blast. After the smoke cleared, Armourhide pulled out his gun again. "Armour Blaster!" he cried as he rapidly shot white energy into Stomp's position. But Armourhide never counted on Stomp running right into the blast, and at such a fast pace. Stomp only stopped after he yelled "Charge!" and smashed right into Armourhide, his horns piercing the metal of the tank Decepticon.  
  
"Rhino Charge! Eat this, Decepticon!" Hardhead yelled as he charged just like Stomp into Mega-Octane. The Commando was sent flying backwards, right to Scourge's tires.  
  
"Impossible! They could never have won that!" Scourge cried in disbelief.  
  
Bruticus merely started laughing his head off, until he heard a voice over his comm.-link that resembled the Digimon Emperor's.  
  
"Bruticus! Retreat! Your mission is complete, I never told you to go that far with those weaklings. We have protoforms to scan!" a voice instructed.  
  
"Yes sir, Cryotek, sir!" Bruticus said, as he transformed and ran away. The other Predacons followed suit. But not before Pounce attacked again.  
  
"Mane Lasers!" he cried as he shot at a power generator. The generator exploded and sent bolts of electricity towards the Decepticons, minus Scourge, whose tires protected him from the electric energy. When the generator ran out of juice, the Commandoes were glitching and Pounce was gone.  
  
"Decepticons, fall back! Until next time, Defense Corp." Scourge taunted. The other Decepticons just ran back to Maximus the best they could while Scourge drove off.  
  
Cyclor blinked. "What…was that all about?" he inquired.  
  
"I have no clue, my friend. But it appears that we should inform T-AI about this quickly." Blaze Fighter said as he transformed. The others followed suit as they all drove into the Space Bridge tunnel.  
  
  
  
"Cryotek's already struck? And he has men that can take down the Decepticons THAT easily?" Prime asked over the comm.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Optimus." T-AI said. Then the alarm started to buzz. "Optimus, Cryotek's forces are raiding energy."  
  
"Where?" Prime asked.  
  
"In an oil field. And there's more coming from several power plants and hydroelectric dams. They're popping up everywhere. I'll see if I can get a visual." T-AI said. "Those raiders are nothing more than odd looking spires!"  
  
"Have the Defense Corp deal with it." Prime ordered.  
  
"Sorry, Optimus, but these things are popping up worldwide. It looks like Cryotek may have found a way to suck up more energy than Galvatron. The Defense Corp can't possibly handle it all." T-AI said.  
  
"Then send out the Triple Formers for some bombing strikes." Prime commanded.  
  
"Yes sir... Activating the Member Select Program…Calling the Triple Formers! Under and Up, Goldenwing, Gun Crazy, Blitzkrieg, Octane and Orbitor! Listen up! Cryotek, Galvatron's brother, is raiding many places worldwide with odd energy collecting spires. We need you to bomb them in the following countries: USA, France, Germany, Spain, Britain, Italy, Australia, India, Romania, Russia, China and Canada. Report back to base for inspection first." T-AI said.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" was heard over the comm.  
  
  
  
Paris, France- National Air Base…  
  
"Colonel (pronounced as its spelled in French), nous avons un problème. Ces tours impaires sautent vers le haut dans le monde entier. Nous devons les arrêter." (Colonel, we have a problem. Those odd towers are popping up worldwide. We have to stop them.) A lieutenant told his superior officer in charge of the base.  
  
"Je sais. Je sais." (I know. I know.) The colonel replied.  
  
Outside…  
  
"Under and Up! Do you read?" T-AI called as her image appeared over a stealth bomber jet's monitor.  
  
"Oui, oui, mademoiselle. I am coming." the plain said (à la Louie LeBeau from Hogan's Heroes).  
  
"Colonel!" a corporal called as he rushed in. "Colonel! Un des bombardiers de stealth que les Américains nous ont donnés enlève sans n'importe qui le vol il!" (Colonel, One of the stealth fighters the Americans gave us is lifting off without anyone flying it!)  
  
"Impossible!" the colonel said as he ran outside, only to see the bomber's vapor trail.  
  
  
  
At an American International Airport…  
  
"Sir, do you really think that it was a good idea to bring an F-18 to a commercial airport?" a private asked a major.  
  
"My superiors told me to bring it, private. Besides, we can take down those terrorist assholes easily with a little self-defense. We just need to know when and if they're coming." the major said.  
  
"Sir, what makes you think that they'll be coming here?" the private asked.  
  
"Call it, a gut feeling soldier. Now drop and give me twenty!" the major ordered.  
  
"Sir! Yes, sir!"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
A 747 jumbo jet was boarding passengers and luggage, while the pilot and copilot were out for coffee before takeoff. In a hangar was the said F-18 fighter jet. The two seemed inactive enough, but that is what one would think, if their monitors had not buzzed to life.  
  
"Octane! Gun Crazy! Come in! Report back to Autobot HQ!" T-AI called over the two monitors.  
  
"Yeeee haw! I'm gonna get me some Decepti-butt whooped!" The jumbo jet cried like the Evil Texan from The Simpsons.  
  
"All right. Let's. Kick. SOME PREDA-ASS! MWAHAHAHAHA!" the fighter jet cried, like a crazy robot. Which he was, technically.  
  
"Hey there, partnah. Just cool yer jets. Get it? Cool your jets! Bwahahaha!" Octane laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Gun Crazy said, as he immediately calmed down. He then started to move out the door and down the runway.  
  
"Attention, passengers. This is yer plane speakin'. Due to matters beyond your control, you will have to board another plane. Thank you, an' have a goood day." Octane said over his P.A. system. The passengers just ignored it, and believed it to be a joke. That is, until, the entire seating areas dropped down onto the runway from a set of bombing doors underneath the plane. As the passengers finally figured out what happened, Octane dropped the luggage, apologized, and then carefully started to take off without harming a single passenger.  
  
"Octane here. Gun Crazy's with me T-AI, so we'll be at Autobot HQ in a few minutes." Octane said as he and Gun Crazy took off faster than any normal human plane.  
  
  
  
At a German warfare history museum…  
  
"Und hier, ist Kinder, ein MiG Bomber. Dieses bestimmte Flugzeug ist nicht im Augenblick funktionsfähig, aber sein Modell ist, was Landgebrauch sind, Terroristlager zu bombardieren. Das ist, warum dieses irgendjemandes an anzeigen." (And here, children, is a MiG bomber. This particular aircraft is not operational right now, but its model is what are country uses to bomb terrorist camps. That's why this one's on display.) A tour lady told a group of school children.  
  
"Blitzkrieg, come in! Battle Protocol! Report back to Autobot HQ!" T-AI called as she popped up on Blitzkrieg's monitor. What T-AI didn't know was that it also caught the attention of the tour group.  
  
"Fräulein Tour-Dame? Nicht ist dieser MiG, der, unoperational zu sein soll?" (Miss Tour Lady? Isn't that MiG supposed to be unoperational?) A child asked.  
  
"Der war mein Pager. Gehen Sie zur folgenden Ausstellung, die Sie nichts aber meinen Pager hörten!" (That was my pager. Go to the next exhibit. You heard nothing but my pager!) The tour lady stammered.  
  
T-AI called again as the tour lady successfully got her group away from Blitzkrieg.  
  
"Hmm. Oh, Guten Morgen, Fräulein T-AI. How are you today?" Blitzkrieg asked.  
  
"Not so good. Report back to HQ for briefing." T-AI instructed.  
  
"Ja. I will go now." Blitzkrieg said as he started his engines and blasted out of his closed-off exhibit, with the tour lady telling her group that she let one rip, much to the children's disbelief."  
  
  
  
"Conto alla rovescia d'inizio. Lanci nella t meno dieci... nove... otto..." (Commencing countdown. Launch in t minus ten...nine...eight...) was called from an Italian spaceport. The Italians were pleased. They were finally going to get the recognition that they deserved.  
  
"Orbitor! Report to Autobot HQ now! It's urgent!" T-AI called to the shuttle.  
  
"Maledicalo! OK, T-AI. Give-a me-a a minute." Orbitor said as he allowed for himself to be blasted off. When he thought the time was right, he jettisoned the cargo and pilots, one of them who looked like Chef Boyardee.  
  
"Che cosa il hell ha accaduto appena?" the entire space control program asked as the shuttle disengaged its boosters and fuselage.  
  
"This is-a Orbitor. I will-a be-a at-a HQ-a in approximately…five-a minutes." Orbitor said as he blasted off for Japan.  
  
  
  
Hawaiian Ex-Naval Base, Pearl Harbour...  
  
All was quiet on the ship graveyard. Until a cargo plane that was just abandoned there had his monitor perk to life.  
  
"Goldenwing! Report to Autobot HQ immediately!" T-AI's voice called out over the cargo plane's monitor.  
  
"Alright, babe. Just give me a minute." the plane said in a surfer dude accent as he took off into the sky.  
  
  
  
Goldenwing was flying alone for several minutes until he heard two familiar voices from behind.  
  
"Goldenwing!" two voices called. Goldenwing looked behind him to see a 747 airliner and an F-18 fighter jet.  
  
"Octane! Gun Crazy! Buddies! How are you guys? Man, you look great, dooodes!" Goldenwing called out in enjoyment.  
  
"You goin' were we's goin', sir?" Octane asked as he started to fly right beside (without knocking him around) Goldenwing.  
  
"If you're goin' to Autobot Head Quarters, then that's where I'm goin'." Goldenwing replied.  
  
"ALL RIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO GET TO SEE SOME ACTION! MWAHAHAHA!" Gun Crazy started cackling maniacally.  
  
"Gun Crazy. Still as violent as ever." Goldenwing said, chuckling.  
  
"Something wrong with that, boss?" Gun Crazy asked, sounding very peeved.  
  
"No." Goldenwing said as he replied. He and the other Triple Formers had gotten used to Gun Crazy's semi-insanity.  
  
  
  
"Hey, watch were tu es going, Orbitor!" Under and Up yelled as he was almost ran into by an overjoyed Orbitor.  
  
"Boss-a! I'm-a so glad-a to see-a you." Orbitor called to the smaller craft.  
  
"As am I, Herr Commandant." another voice called from the north.  
  
"Blitzkrieg! Comment allez-vous?" Under and Up asked his most loyal troop.  
  
"Fine. I am just fine." Blitzkrieg calmly replied.  
  
"Can-a we-a get-a there-a soon-a?" Orbitor asked, annoyed that they were going so slowly.  
  
"Oui, oui. The others should be heading towards the west, while we go East. We will be meeting them there, mon ami." Under and Up told his friend.  
  
  
  
Back at Autobot HQ...  
  
T-AI waited impatiently for the Triple Formers. Fortunately for her, she did not have to wait much longer.  
  
Three planes came roaring in towards the East Side Gate. The computer's radar also pointed out that three more were heading towards the West Side Gate. She opened both and within a minute, the first batch of three planes, a cargo plane, a jumbo jet, that somehow shrank down to the same size as the cargo plane and a fighter jet landed on the designated runway at the East Side Gate. They patiently waited, without a word spoken, for the other three planes, which landed on the designated runway for the West Side Gate. When they came to a complete stop (a stealth bomber, another bomber and a space shuttle, which also changed size to accommodate itself), they all started striking up conversation.  
  
"How have you been, dude?"  
  
"Guten. Sie?" (Good. You?)  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"I can't-a wait-a to kick-a some Predacon-a butt!"  
  
"Let's stop talking so we can smoke some ass!"  
  
"Oui, oui! Gentlemen, transform so that we can get this over with."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Under and Up, transform!" he cried as his wings folded around his underside. His cockpit flipped up, and the entire neck outstretched and split to become legs. The rear wheel supports folded up to become arms, and the transformation ended when a large, round object came up over the back and slid down to become the chest, and a head popped up. In place stood a black, gray and brown robot.  
  
"Goldenwing, transform dude!" he cried as his underside had legs flip out from underneath, and turn around 180 degrees. His feet then flipped down from his shins. The tail flipped up and the rear fin folded to the right side before it met the back. The wings then flipped to the sides and hands sprouted out from what were now arms. Finally, the underside slid down on the plane, allowing the nose to flip back and a robot head to appear. The transformation was complete when two cylinders attached themselves behind and below the arms, and a miniature propeller attached itself to the back of the blue, orange and black robot.  
  
"Gun Crazy, TRANSFORM!" he cried as his wings folded upwards as the tail and head of the jet moved upwards on the back and connected. The upped half then extended forewords as arms and a head sprouted and a white and red robot stood in Gun Crazy's place, as two rapid-fire rotary machine guns attached to his wrists.  
  
"Orbitor, trans-a form!" he cried as his wings flipped around to his back as his feet unfolded from the cockpit doors, and a head appeared, as a pure white robot stood.  
  
"Octane, transfoooooorm!" he cried as his wings flipped back and the head flipped backwards and the tail split into legs and arms popped out, along with a head. A large tank appeared on his back, which a hose was connected to, and a gun, on a blue, black and white robot.  
  
"Blitzkrieg, transform!" he cried as his cockpit flipped down to allow for the face to appear. His wings turned around, and arms popped out from the front of those wings. Then, his thrusters extended backwards and split into two for the legs. Then, finally, what looked like a turret rotated around on his back, and an army green and navy blue robot stood there.  
  
"Ve are…ze Troisieme Formers! I mean, the Triple Formers!" Under and Up cried as he and his team started to do goofy stances, à la the Ginyu Force.  
  
"It's about time you guys got here," T-AI said. "Because we have a major problem here. Cryotek's raiding natural resources and other forms of energy, but all over the planet. I need you guys to take them out in the designated countries." T-AI continued as she brought up a map of Earth, and showed them the previously mentioned countries.  
  
"Hmm. Zis ees a problem. We should go to our own designated countries and any others that we would be close to. Zee, right 'ere, in France, is nowhere where either Cryotek or Galvatron would want to steal energy." Under and Up pointed out on the map.  
  
"You're right Under and Up. Obviously we can't pinpoint the exact coordinates. That's another reason why Optimus chose you over the Defense Corp. You're fast and you seem to know a little bit more about geography." T-AI informed.  
  
"Das ist nothing, T-AI." (That is nothing, T-AI). "We are supposed to know the area's geography. However, there are a few countries that could show some trouble. Like, say, Gun Crazy flying over, say, Disney World. people would panic at the sight of an F-18, and then we'd have so many countries after us, particularly Japan. We'd fail our mission for sure if they thought to attack Galvatron or Cryotek. Or both…" Blitzkrieg pointed out.  
  
"He's got a point, dudes. I say that we follow the boss' idea. We take surrounding countries from the ones we go to." Goldenwing said.  
  
"Oui, but to make things easier, we will have to plan our attack. Blitzkrieg had a point, so I suggest that Octane fly over America and then take Canada. Blitzkrieg will take Germany and Russia, naturalement. I will take France and Spain, since they are so close together. Orbitor can handle Italy and Romania. Goldenwing, mon ami, will you to Australia and India? Gun Crazy can take China." Under and Up ordered.  
  
"Yeah, but why does GC get one country. Hey, dude, I, like, rhymed!" Goldenwing emphasized.  
  
"Because it is a communist country. GC will have more initiative to destroy ENEMY targets." UU said, emphasizing 'enemy' towards Gun Crazy.  
  
"Hey! I can go without random destruction." Gun Crazy insisted.  
  
"What about the time-a when you-a decided to give-a it-a up-a for-a Lent- a?" Orbitor pointed out, to which GC replied with a 'Shut up.'  
  
"Now, now, gentlemen. You should be trying to get going ASAP. Tell you what, I'll have the Defense Corp take care of Britain. When you're done, report back here. Understood?" T-AI asked.  
  
"Understood." the Triple Formers said as they turned around, transformed. Goldenwing, Gun Crazy and Blitzkrieg flew out the West Side Gate, with Blitzkrieg heading NW to Russia, GC heading west to China and Goldenwing heading WSW to India. The rest flew out of the East Side Gate, with Orbitor and Under and Up being the fastest on the force. They all flew straight East.  
  
T-Ai just looked on. "Optimus, why you had someone like Gun Crazy on such a good team is beyond me. Oh well, guess I better contact the Defense Corp. They'll want some action anyway." T-AI said as she brought up the Member Select Protocol.  
  
  
  
Nice, huh? I wasn't expecting to add in the original Predacons, but… meh. Cryotek needed some men, so I gave him some. You should be able to tell who's who, but if not, I'll wait until the next chapter. 


	4. Enter the Triple Formers Part Two

Enter the Triple Formers Part 2  
  
  
  
1 Previously on the Return of Galvatron…  
  
Koji: The Decepticons were raiding a power plant, when the Defense Corp showed up. Before either could start fighting, this red Cerberus named Bruticus showed up and told Scourge to beat it, in order for his boss, Cryotek, Galvatron's jealous brother, to conquer it. When Scourge challenged him to a fight, Bruticus called forth his Hunt Force, who easily took care of the Decepticons. Before they could finish them and take care of the Autobots, Cryotek ordered them to retreat. But one of them, Pounce, shot a generator, which gave the Commandoes a serious shock, as they had to run back to their base.  
  
When T-AI found out about Cryotek's method of raiding power plants, she dispatched another team: the Triple Formers- Under and Up, Goldenwing, Gun Crazy, Orbitor, Octane and Blitzkrieg. I just hope that they're successful…  
  
  
  
Transylvania, Romania…  
  
The townspeople crowded around the foreign object. Some of the elderly people would make up stories of 'nosferatu' to frighten the children, while the women of the town would comment on its shape and colour: pointed and black. The men attempted to find out how to use it, but one accidentally touched a symbol of a purple bug, and received one hell of a lot of juice. He fell over, most certainly dead.  
  
Then the people heard a very loud sound—one that was unmistakably clear of a space shuttle somehow flying without boosters (OK, maybe it was mistakable) towards the object. It opened a hatch and two laser-guided missiles fired out towards their target. The townsfolk took off from where they were standing just in time, because both missiles hit the object with grim efficiency, utterly obliterating it.  
  
  
  
Deep in the Andes Mountain Range…  
  
"Hmm. The Autobots are more resourceful than I thought. They left not one, but TWO teams on Earth after they left. Not only that, but two exceptionally good teams, which my brother has not yet seen, well, up until today." a shadowy figure said, who sounded like the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Boss!" a figure called out from the doorway. "How goes the drain?" Bruticus called.  
  
"The Autobots are falling for my plan. Don't they think that I know that spires are a rather obvious way to collect energy? But we have them, yess. Soon, I will be able to wipe out both them and my brother. He always thought that he was superior," the figure said as he stepped out of the shadows, to reveal a blue robot with a dragon's head and neck for a left arm. "He thought that with six transformations that he was more powerful. Well, with my new power, I will be able to defeat him. Ah, the Autobots are almost done with their little raid. Quickly, get the stasis pods and find something to scan, anything! Worth while, that is." Cryotek said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Bruticus said as he turned to leave the room.  
  
  
  
Paris, France…  
  
The Eiffel Tower stood in all its glory. However, today it had an unusual spire right beside it. This spire was, unknown to many French, draining their equivalent to the City of Lights. What the French also didn't know was that the stealth bomber that was flying over them and that had utterly blasted the spire to bits, without harming the tower, of course, was an alien robot.  
  
"Under and Up, reporting een. Ze final tower has been destroyed. Mission accomplished!" Under and Up called to T-AI, to be joined by his loyal troops, who had just finished bombing the rest of the towers. "We are coming ome, T-AI."  
  
"Not so fast, Under and Up. According to these readings, you just wasted ammo on decoys." T-AI called.  
  
"That's impossible, babe. Why would Cryotek waste precious energy-draining equipment?" Goldenwing asked T-AI.  
  
"Maybe he has all the energy he needs. Maybe he's UP TO SOMETHING!" Gun Crazy yelled for no particular reason.  
  
"T-AI, remind me that, when we get back to HQ, to have Gun Crazy debugged. But enough chitchat. Where is the actual threat?" Under and Up asked.  
  
"An automotive convention." T-Ai said.  
  
  
  
Auto-Con 2002. A great place for car loving men, women and children to admire the new models of cars and other forms of vehicle. Four new models, sponsored ever so proudly by their creators, were destined to make this an exciting show. Porsche, Ferrari, Lamborghini and Formula-One were sponsoring their new line of tricked out vehicles. The transport that they were being carried in stopped just short of the demonstration track. It lowered its door for the four vehicles to drive out. A green Porsche drove out onto the runway, and easily broke the speed record by going from zero to three hundred kilometers per hour in less than four seconds. The driver waved at his supporters as he passed by them, not worrying about crashing. The blue Formula-One car was out next, and, it too, drove at fast speeds. But instead of sticking to speed, this car went on the obstacle course and railed everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, down (minus people). The yellow Ferrari came out, and drove at top speed towards a jump. It drove off the jump at two hundred km/h, and did several skateboarding/snowboarding tricks, like a 180, a 360, hell, even a 540! It also did other stunts, like McTwists, front flips, etc, until it came time to land. The car landed on the wall, on only two tires. The audience applauded the tricks performed by all three cars so far. Finally, the red Lamborghini drove down. It then accelerated to 260 km/h in six seconds, and jumped off the ground, no ramp, no anything. It landed on its rear two tires after doing several 360s. The crowd roared with delight as the announcer came up to the microphone and started to declare the winner.  
  
"I believe we all know who's going to win from these four babies!" the announcer roared.  
  
"All of them!" three simultaneous voice called as their owner jumped from the shadows. It was revealed to be a large, three-headed dog.  
  
"Bruticus, terrorize!" it cried as it changed into a giant robot. "Hunt Force, emerge!" Bruticus called to his teammates.  
  
Large, robotic versions of a tiger, a lion, a rhino and a bull came out from the shadows, lugging a pod on each of their backs. An eagle came down from the sky, with one in its talons.  
  
"Humans, I'd like to thank you all for being such good sports, but we'll need to scan those vehicles in order to turn them into, what was it again? …Oh, yes, Decepticons. Yes, we'll turn these pods, ever so brilliantly programmed by the great Cryotek to obey him when they emerge, into Decepticons, who will cause pain for you pathetic humans for quite some time, perhaps until you're all dead. Oh well, too bad for you. Scan away, boys!" Bruticus spoke, as he told his troops to scan the vehicles. The four land-based Hunt Force members scanned the stunt vehicles. Swoop, on the other hand, had nothing to scan. "Oh, just scan the truck, maybe we can use it for something like mass transportation." Bruticus ordered.  
  
"I have a better idea, Predacon! How about we scan you into oblivion?" a voice called from the skies. "Under and Up, transform!" he cried as he changed into a robot and landed on the ground.  
  
"Dudes, transform!" Goldenwing cried as he changed into a robot and landed next to his leader.  
  
"Transform!" the other four cried as they landed behind their superiors.  
  
"Who are you?" Bruticus demanded.  
  
"We are…ze Troisieme Formers!" Under and Up cried, as everyone got into a pose.  
  
Bruticus just stood there, a sweat-drop appearing on his right side of his head.  
  
"He means that we're the Triple Formers. Now stop scanning those poor, helpless Autobots and fight like mechs!" Goldenwing called.  
  
"What Autobots? These are fallen Predacon comrades of Cryotek!" Bruticus stated.  
  
"We heard you call them Autobots to the humans, you lying scum!" Blitzkrieg yelled.  
  
"You're right. I did lie to the humans. But now, meet Cryotek's first Decepticons! And there's always more to come!" Bruticus roared as the pods exploded into several vehicles.  
  
"Transpor-Tor, transform!" the brown truck called, as he changed into a robot, with a Cyberdramon voice.  
  
"Speedbreaker, transform!" the Porsche called as it, too, transformed into a robot, with a Beelzemon/ ExVeemon voice.  
  
"Indy Heat, transform!" the Formula-One cried as it transformed, with a Stingmon voice.  
  
"Trix, transform!" the Ferrari called as it transformed, with MetalSeadramon's voice.  
  
"Eaglekiller, transform!" the Lamborghini cried as it transformed, its voice similar to BlackWarGreymon's.  
  
"Autobots, meet my new Decepticons!" a voice cried from above. Everyone looked up to see a blue dragon fly down.  
  
"Oh, man!" a teenage boy, no more than fifteen muttered under his breath as he saw the dragon and the other robots.  
  
"Cryotek, terrorize!" the dragon called. His chest split in two, as his stomach plate came up. His legs moved down to connect at the pelvis. The shins did a 180. His beast mode arms folded to the side, as his wings flipped downwards. The stomach and head moved to the sides, as the lower section flipped up. The head became the left arm, the stomach the left. The tail came up to reveal the robot head.  
  
"Master Cryotek!" the eleven followers said as the knelt (as best as some of them could).  
  
"Yes Bruticus. Good job. This is absolutely fabulous. The odds are two to one. You don't stand a chance, Auto-dorks." Cryotek gloated.  
  
"On the contrary, little brother," a voice cried. "You're the one who doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
Cryotek turned to see a white and black jet leading a white shuttle, a blue helicopter, a beige tank, a green jeep, a green trailer, a black tanker, a red frog, a blue flying squirrel and a black skunk.  
  
"Galvatron, transform!" the jet yelled as it changed into the leader.  
  
"Scourge, transform!"  
  
"Mega-Octane, transform!"  
  
"Rollbar, transform!"  
  
"Armourhide, transform!"  
  
"Ro-Tor, transform!"  
  
"Movor, transform!"  
  
"Dark Scream, terrorize!"  
  
"Slapper, terrorize!"  
  
"Gas Skunk, terrorize!"  
  
Galvatron's forces lined up behind him. "So, Cryotek, good to see you again. And thanks for busting me out of prison. But, as for trying to conquer the same world as me, that's going too far! And my proud Decepticons wanted a rematch!" Galvatron roared as his little brother.  
  
"Well, bro, let's settle this life-long dispute right now!" Cryotek yelled as he transformed back into his dragon mode and charged his brother.  
  
"Bring it on, jerk ass! Dragon mode!" Galvatron roared as he changed into his two-headed dragon form and equally charged his brother. The two smashed into each other, and, despite Galvatron's extra head, Cryotek held his own.  
  
"You heard him, boys! Get them!" Bruticus called to his Hunt Force.  
  
"Right!" the yelled as they all transformed and jumped into the air.  
  
"Hunt Force, let us combine our powers!" Saber Claw yelled as he transformed into a body. Hardhead and Stomp transformed into legs, as Swoop and Pounce transformed into arms. Swoop's wings detached from him, and slid onto Saber Claw's back. The arms and legs connected, as well as the gestalt gaining two laser cannons from Saber Claw and an enormous (for humans) sword. "Predator, emerge!" he cried, striking an anime pose, with MegaKabuterimon's voice.  
  
"Do you really think that you'll be able to beat us this time? Guess again! Decepticons, combine!" Mega-Octane cried, as he jumped up and transformed into the main body. Ro-Tor and Movor transformed into arms as the others changed into legs. All four components, plus a chest plate and a head snapped onto Mega-Octane. "Ruination awakens!"  
  
"We'll take your advice too. Stunt Force, fuse!" Transpor-Tor cried as he changed into the main body. The others transformed back into cars and developed limb-like features. They combined as a head emerged, and an even bigger sword appeared in his hand. "Acrobaticus, kick it up!" he cried, in a WarGreymon voice.  
  
"Let's not be left out, huh boys?" Goldenwing said, as he turned to his fellow Triple Formers.  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Triple Formers! Triple power, activate!" Goldenwing cried as he changed into the main body. The others changed to jet mode, and changed slightly, to make way for limbs, while hands and/or feet attached to said limbs. They each attached to Goldenwing at either the foot or the shoulder to make arms and legs. A chest plate attached to Goldenwing's chest, and a pelvis plate attached to that. A head fit overtop of Goldenwing's. "Superior strength!" the robot cried, with a Russian accent.  
  
The gestalts all charged foreword, and began duking it out—Superior VS Acrobaticus and Ruination VS Predator.  
  
"Ruination: Multi-Rapid Fire!" Ruination said as he pulled out both of his big guns and rapidly opened fire on Predator. Predator could hardly take the pounding, but managed to fire his two lasers. "Preda Guns!" the blasts smacked Ruination's guns from his hands. Predator began to advance on his opponent, until Ruination bowed down before him. "Double Demolition!" he cried as he fired the two cannons from his back. The laser blasts smashed into Predator and sent him hurtling. "Airborne Assault!" Ruination cried as he activated Ro-Tor's blades and Movor's engines and flew into the air. He was about to fire on Predator again, but Predator got up, flew and punched Ruination in the face at a speed that would almost rival Skid-Z.  
  
"Superior Shot!" Superior cried as he fired from his wrist-mounted gun. Acrobaticus, who smirked and then lowered his sword to a vertical level, easily deflected the blast. "Acro Sword Beam!" His sword glowed a bright yellow and fired a beam of energy that smashed into Superior. But he wasn't down and out yet. He just stood there, no visible markings on him. But Acrobaticus just kept firing.  
  
All that remained were Scourge, Bruticus, Under and Up and the Predacon Trio.  
  
"Looks like that Bruticus guy isn't so tough. We can take him down together." Dark Scream suggested.  
  
"Good idea, Screamer!" Gas Skunk encouraged.  
  
"Let's get him guys!" Slapper cried as, for once, he ran in the direction opposite of retreat. His comrades followed right behind him.  
  
"Right Laser!"  
  
"Left Laser!"  
  
"Centre Laser!"  
  
The three blasts blew up at Bruticus' feet. But the Predacon wasn't going to be scared by a few weaklings. "Hades Flare!" he cried as his hand lit up, and he tossed a ball of fire at Gas Skunk. It exploded on Gas Skunk's chest and, in a panicking frenzy, sprayed it with his gas breath. The next second, it was fire mouth. Gas Skunk's fire began to burn down the stands, where the young boy was still underneath, watching the fight.  
  
"Koji!" a voice called. The boy turned around to see his father, world famous Dr. Onishi calling to his son to get out of there. "Koji! Move away! It's too dangerous!" the doctor called again.  
  
"Sure dad!" the boy called. However, a portion of the bleacher began to fall and almost crushed Koji. It moved to fast for Koji to hear it fall, or the doctor to see it fall. But at the last millisecond, a blue streak cut through the air to the boy and pulled him out of there. It left Koji by his father's side, and was gone, just as quick.  
  
"Koji! Oh, I'm so glad that you're all right!" Dr. Onishi said as he and his son embraced.  
  
"Oh, how touching. A father-son reunion. To bad that it will be short lived." a voice called from behind Koji. "Sword of Fury!" Scourge cried as he whipped out his sword, and took a slice at the two humans. They successfully parted, only for Koji to be specifically targeted by Scourge.  
  
"No! Leave my son alone!" the doctor yelled at Scourge. The black Optimus ignored him as Koji tripped backwards and landed on his butt.  
  
"Now, boy. I should have done this when you first stopped Fortress Maximus!" Scourge cried, had it not been for another sword interfering. This one was gray, and shaped almost like a thin torpedo with a handle. "Sub Sword!" Under and Up cried as he prevented Scourge from dicing up Koji. "I vill not allow you to destroy zis child!" Under and Up promised as he swung his sword at Scourge's head. The distraction gave Koji time to reunite (again) with his dad and find a place to hide. Scourge and Under and Up began to duel, neither one of them getting the upper hand. Scourge stabbed at Under and Up, only to have it deflected. Under and Up tried bringing his sword down on Scourge from above, only to have it easily blocked and then punched in the gut. Scourge dragged his weapon along the ground, creating a cloud of dust so thick, Scourge had trouble seeing. He chuckled to himself as he brought the blade up along the ground, with the intent to kill his opponent from below. What he didn't count on was the blade of Under and Up's Sub Sword being in the way.  
  
"How did you see through that cloud of dust?" Scourge cried as the dust settled.  
  
"Simple. SONAR." Under and Up informed his opponent as he tapped his optic sensors, then took the blunt side of his sword and smashed it into Scourge's cheek.  
  
"You'll pay for that Autobot." Scourge threatened as he and Under and Up got into a power struggle with their blades. "You will learn to not mess with me, fool. Even if you cannot be prepared for a next time, when there is no next time! Dark Sword of Fury!" Scourge yelled as his sword began to transform into energy. The now energy blade sliced through Under and Up's metal sword and proceeded to smash into his side, leaving a deep gash, and sending the Triple Former leader flying into a parked and abandoned vehicle in the parking lot.  
  
"Too bad for you, Auto-fool. Now, where are you two scum bag humans?" Scourge muttered to himself as he began to search out his prey.  
  
"Torpedoes Away!" Under and Up yelled as from his back, a torpedo popped out and was rocketed forewords from the now horizontally laying Autobot. The torpedo's explosion sent Scourge flying into the bleachers that were not on fire, ironically enough, right beside Koji and his father.  
  
"You know Autobot?" Scourge said as he noticed the humans next to him, and Galvatron's troops having somewhat of an upper hand over Cryotek's forces and the Autobot gestalt. "You're going to be remembered as the Autobot that let Scourge murder the Onishi men!" Scourge said as he pulled out his double-barreled gun and fired two beams of electricity. "Plasma Gun!"  
  
The blasts hit Under and Up dead on. They created a field of electricity around him and began to cause severe electrical shocks (he did that to Optimus Prime in 'Power to Burn', episode 28).  
  
Scourge got up from where he was laying and brought his sword up to kill the Onishis, when, before he could bring it down, it froze in front of Koji's forehead. Koji just sat there, trembling, until he realized that he was alive. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see that his father was all right. He then turned to look at Scourge's sword, only to see the tip turn to ice.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Koji asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, son." Dr. Onishi said as he looked at an ice statue of Scourge.  
  
"It…can't be!" they heard Galvatron roar.  
  
"Well…Looks like I will be getting my chance at vengeance after all." Cryotek muttered under his breath so that his brother wouldn't hear.  
  
Galvatron landed on the ground, and stared wide-eyed and with wide mouths as he saw a blue tunnel open in the middle of practically nothing. Out of it, two red fire trucks, a white Lamborghini police cruiser, a blue standard police cruiser, a gray Mercedes SUV, a blue Dodge Viper, a light green tow truck, two Formula-Ones (one white, the other reddish), a black motorcycle, a red and white helicopter, an ambulance, a black Porsche, a magenta stock car, a white and black pickup truck, a yellow Lamborghini, a translucent blue futuristic sports car, three bullet trains (one blue and white, one yellow, blue and white, and the other black and grey), an orange bulldozer, a green backhoe, a yellow dump truck, a red crane, a green race car and an orange and black race car pulled out.  
  
"Greetings, Galvatron. Nice to see you again." one of the fire trucks said.  
  
"Prime! What are you doing here?" Galvatron roared with his two heads.  
  
"Stopping you and Cryotek, that's what!" Prime yelled back. "Optimus Prime, transform!" Optimus Prime cried as he detached from his trailer and changed to robot mode. "Battle Mode!" he yelled as his trailer split up and attached onto him to make armour.  
  
"Side Burn, transform!"  
  
"Prowl, transform!"  
  
"X-Brawn, transform!"  
  
The three Autobot Brothers transformed and then powered up.  
  
"Side Burn, power up!" he cried as his colour scheme changed from blue, light blue white and red, to orange, white, red and yellow.  
  
"X-Brawn, power up!" he cried as his colour scheme changed from grey and green to white and green.  
  
"Prowl, power up!" he cried as his colour scheme changed from white to white and blue.  
  
"Skid-Z, transform!"  
  
"Tow Line, transform!"  
  
"Wedge, transform!"  
  
"Heavy Load, transform!"  
  
"Hightower, transform!"  
  
"Grimlock, transform!"  
  
Then the four Build Team members began to merge.  
  
"Build Team, combine!" Wedge yelled. "Quad-Power combiner mode!" all four yelled as they merged, and became Hightower Mode. "Landfill!"  
  
"Rail Spike, transform!"  
  
"Rapid Run, transform!"  
  
"Midnight Express, transform!"  
  
The three Team Bullet Train members began to merge.  
  
"Bullet fusion mode!" they cried as they combined and became ready for battle. "Triple threat! Rail Racer!"  
  
"Hot Shot, transform!"  
  
"R.E.V., transform!"  
  
"Crosswise, transform!"  
  
"W.A.R.S., transform!"  
  
"Iron Hide, transform!"  
  
"Mirage, transform!"  
  
"Daytonus, transform!" the green sports car with a Piedmon voice cried as it transformed.  
  
"Side Swipe, transform!" the orange and black sports car with a Machinedramon voice cried as he, too, transformed.  
  
"Blaze Fighter, transform!"  
  
"Chopter, transform!"  
  
"Mach Alert, transform!"  
  
"Cyclor, transform!"  
  
"Medicure, transform!"  
  
"Let us combine!" Blaze Fighter called as he and his team merged into their gestalt. "Protector of the innocent, Savior!"  
  
"It…can't be!" Galvatron said as he gulped. On the battlefield stood two gestalts and another lackey from his brother's forces, as well as Cryotek. There were also four gestalts on the Autobots side and fifteen other Autobots, albeit one down and almost out. There was only himself, his three incompetent and cowardly Predacon lackeys, a frozen-over Scourge, and a beat up Ruination. He decided that, with the situation, he would rather fight, and then run away to fight again another day (preferably with the Galva Star). He then looked around and noticed that his brother had brought his stash of stasis pods. "Sorry to leave, dear brother, but the time must come to go home. Galvatron, bat mode!" Galvatron cried as changed into his bat form and released a very loud attack. "Sonic Pain Wave!" he yelled as his wings let out high-frequency sonic waves that shattered the ice around Scourge, and began to disable the Autobots and Cryotek forces. He stopped and yelled for his Decepticons and Predacons to follow his lead. Scourge transformed and drove behind Galvatron, to receive a stasis pod on his tanker. Scourge decided to floor it. Ruination flew over and picked up two, then followed Scourge's lead. The Predacon Trio followed suit, and Galvatron grabbed one and flew off. Prime, recovering early, fired his Pulse Cannons, which hit Galvatron, causing him to drop the pod. "Oh, forget it." Galvatron muttered as he and his troops escaped into the distance.  
  
Cryotek recovered and mentally noted two four things: One, his back was killing him. Two, he was going to kill Galvatron much slower than Optimus Prime. Three, most of his stasis pods were stolen. And four, there were one hell of a lot of Autobots. About twenty, four of them powered up in some form, and four being gestalts. He also noted that despite Predator's and Acrobaticus' well being, Bruticus was twitching in pain, after being slugged by one of Galvatron's Predacons. "The battle is yours, Prime. However, that does not mean the war has been won! Predacons, Acrobaticus, retreat! Grab some pods!" Cryotek roared, as he managed to get up and leap for his stash of pods. 'Why did Bruticus bring that many? It looked pretty much like all of them, but I can't be sure.' Cryotek thought as, with his feet and tail, he grabbed one a stasis pod. Acrobaticus ran over and grabbed one, firing his sword to keep the Autobots from firing at them as they retreated, and Predator snagged two more.  
  
  
  
Morning dawned on the convention that was held the previous night. The place was a disaster. Bleachers burned, the field blasted and/or torn to bits. The chaos had just begun. But it would have been worse, had not the Autobots interfered. The gestalt Superior was given some time to rest, while his leader, Under and Up, recovered. Optimus Prime had ordered him a citation for bravery and determination. The Build Team was currently reconstructing the convention stadium, so that the NJSC would be able to play there, one week from the day (NJSC- National Japanese Sumo Championship). The Defense Corp, Triple Formers and the Spychangers stayed behind.  
  
"Autobots, these are our two new members of the Spychangers. They exceeded even the standards that Hot Shot made when he set up the team years ago." Prime said, while Hot Shot and the two new members blushed.  
  
"I'm Daytonus." the green robot said.  
  
"And I am Side Swipe." the orange and black one saluted to Prime, who saluted back.  
  
"Army guy?" the damaged Under and Up asked before Medicure pulled him through the Space Bridge. "Oh yeah." Prime called back as the portal closed.  
  
"Optimus!" a voice called. Prime turned around to see an older version of Koji run towards him. In fact, it was Koji.  
  
"Koji!" Prime cried as he kneeled down for the teenage human to jump onto his shoulder.  
  
"Optimus. I thought you guys weren't coming back here." Koji said.  
  
"We weren't, actually. We had no choice. Galvatron and Cryotek are actually more dangerous apart than together, but either way, the Earth, as vast in resources as it is, is in danger. The Autobot Council leader Alpha Trion permanently assigned us to Earth. We're are only to leave if Galvatron or Cryotek's threats go beyond the Earth, or if we're ordered back." Prime explained. "But everything has its perks. We get to see you again. how have you been these past three years?"  
  
"Bored. I really missed you guys. Who was that dragon robot, Cryotek, anyway?"  
  
"That's a long story Koji. But I really think that it's too dangerous for you to live up here any more. Tell you what, we'll make permanent residence at the new HQ for you, your family and any of your friends." Prime told him.  
  
"Really? No more school? All right!" Koji yelled, jumping for joy.  
  
"That is right. No fear Koji, I'll teach you everything." Side Burn popped up, as he realized that the red sports car that he was chasing was miles away.  
  
"Actually, Side Burn. No offense, but I'd hate to see what a human version of you would do." Dr. Onishi said as he shuddered at the thought. "I'll home school Koji." the doctor proudly announced.  
  
"Wait. I'll still be learning useless information set up by the Japanese government?" Koji asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"*Inhales* NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!…" Koji yelled so loud, Galvatron was yelling for someone to shut him up.  
  
As Koji regains his posture, he notices something. Wedge comes running over to Prime, with a stasis pod.  
  
"Optimus! We found this where Cryotek had his pods before they were all taken. And he doesn't look like a protoform at all!" Wedge said.  
  
"You're right, Wedge." Prime said as he looked through the glass. "Because this Autobot's a legend."  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
Until Chapter 5. 


	5. A Gundam Reference

They're Big and They're Bad…They're From Gundam Wing  
  
  
  
A lone figure surveyed the damage over the land. The devastation was sub-par, compared to what he had seen in the past. However, there was one thing he hated, even more than people like Galvatron or Cryotek. People like… "Epyon…." he muttered as he saw Scourge freed from his icy prison, transform and drive away with a stasis pod that had an ugly Predacon symbol on it. "I will find you, Epyon. And I will kill you for what you've done." he said as he transformed and flew off.  
  
  
  
"It's a legend?" Wedge asked.  
  
"Yes, Wedge. Actually, it's supposed to be. But this one is a fake." Prime said.  
  
"A fake? What would Cryotek want with a fake stasis pod?" Koji asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, Koji. But I do know this. There is, or was, supposed to be an Autobot in here. A legendary one. To be honest, I had the pleasure of meeting him once." Prime told him, reminiscing.  
  
"He was said to be the greatest bounty hunter of the Autobot forces. But, he was supposed to have been killed by an evil Predacon mercenary named Epyon. If anyone were to find Epyon, it would be disastrous. But, I think we're safe. Epyon was dumped into a black hole decades ago."  
  
  
  
"Bruticus." Cryotek called softly in the repair bay of his ship. The damaged Cerberus Predacon looked up at his leader. "In light of this little event, I am…prepared." Cryotek said.  
  
"Prepared to what, boss?" Bruticus asked.  
  
"SMASH YOU!" Cryotek said as his dragon-headed arm bitch-slapped Bruticus' robot face. "You incompetent moron! Now my asshole of a brother has Epyon! Do you not realize how he could have helped us win this war! We'll have to resort to something else now. We have six stasis pods, since you left two behind: we have enough to make two more combiners. Perhaps, if luck is on our side, I shall not have to destroy you for incompetence. Now, go. Retrieve Epyon's stasis pod, I don't care how: find it, steal it, dress up like one of Galvatron's troops and snatch it, just DO IT!" Cryotek bellowed as Bruticus jumped up from the repair table and scampered away, with a weak knee joint.  
  
  
  
"We have only six pods. That is not good. I say that you morons should have been scrapped a long time ago, but I need you around, despite your incompetence." Galvatron lectured to his lackeys. "The Galva Star is only mere weeks away from completion. Let us not fail before then. Now, go. Scan those pods, and bring me back some new warriors—Predacon, Decepticon, it does not matter. As long as we can incorporate them into combiner technology. Go, now!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the Decepticons replied as they left the room. The Predacon Trio just scampered away after them.  
  
  
  
"How come we have to do all the dirty work?" Dark Scream complained.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Predacon. My Decepticons are more worthy of their mission than you are of yours." Scourge said as he walked up behind him. Slapper, Dark Scream and Gas Skunk, all in robot mode, were lugging around stasis pods. They carried two pods each, while Scourge decided to watch over them, since he did not want to upset Galvatron again. He knew that they would fail should Cryotek or the Autobots show up. Just because they were in a factory at night didn't mean anything.  
  
"How come we have to make more Decepticons? We should make a Predacon combiner." Gas Skunk suggested.  
  
"Because Galvatron wants a competent combiner, you fool. More Predacons would most certainly ruin our whole mission." Scourge said. He noticed that there were several odd looking machines. They did not look like something that one would see everyday. At least, to an average human they looked odd. Two resembled jets, one was definitely a drill, and there were also a futuristic motorcycle and car. "These may be what we seek. Scan them now!" Scourge ordered.  
  
The Predacons mumbled, but agreed to do as he instructed. Slapper scanned the car and the auger, Dark Scream scanned the two jets and Gas Skunk scanned the motorcycle.  
  
"Hey, Scourge. What do we do with this other pod?" Gas Skunk asked.  
  
"Just scan anything." Scourge said, not interested in the Predacon's menial problems.  
  
"How about some more jets?" a voice that resembled Wedge's said. The only difference in it: it sounded evil.  
  
"All right, Autobot. Get your ass out here like a Cybertronian." Scourge said as he drew his gun.  
  
Two figures jumped down from the rafters. They were almost identical, sans the colour scheme and the voices.  
  
"Who are you?" Gas Skunk asked, turning away from the pods.  
  
"We are Cryotek's number one duo. We're his secret elite." the other robot said, who sounded like Mummymon from Digimon.  
  
"We're his awesome Jet Brothers! I am Skyfire." the first one, the silver one said.  
  
"And I am Wind Sheer." the black one said,  
  
"And together," they said in unison. "We will retrieve those pods for Master Cryotek!"  
  
"Over my dead body." Scourge confidently muttered.  
  
"We'll make sure of that." Wind Sheer barked as he raised his arm, which had a gun attached to it.  
  
"I beg to differ. Observe Galvatron's new forces." Scourge said as he stepped aside. There were the same vehicles, only they had Decepticon symbols attached to them. "Techno Team, transform!" Scourge ordered.  
  
"Techno-1, transform!" the first jet yelled, with a MetalGarurumon voice.  
  
"Techno-2, transform!" the second jet cried, whose voice resembled Garurumon's.  
  
"Techno-3, transform!" the auger said as it changed to robot mode, having a WereGarurumon voice.  
  
"Techno-4, transform!" the car cried, with a Gabumon-style voice.  
  
"Techno-5, transform!" the motorcycle cried, harbouring MetalGreymon's voice.  
  
The five new Decepticons were very dull. Their voices sounded dull and monotone, while their appearances were the same: silver colour scheme.  
  
"Galvatron was a genius. Now these new transformers not only obey him blindly, but they are also in uniform. They have no will of their own, other to obey Galvatron and destroy his enemies! Galvatron's Forces, attack! Laser Barrage!" Scourge cried as he shot four red beams from his shoulders.  
  
"Techno-1, gunner mode!" Techno-1 cried as he transformed into a large, mobile cannon. "Techno Gunner!" he cried again as he began to fire many laser beams from his barrel at a fast pace. The two Decepticons' attacks blasted the twin robots backwards.  
  
"Why did you four not attack?" Scourge demanded.  
  
"It was not logical. They will not attack us anymore." Techno-2 said.  
  
"We would be wasting precious energy if we were to do that." Techno-3 added.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Wow. Those guys are good." Gas Skunk said.  
  
"And smart too. They might be the smartest transformers in history." Dark Scream stated.  
  
"Which means that we wouldn't be needed anymore!" Slapper panicked, which caused Gas Skunk and Dark Scream to panic.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Gas Skunk said. "That pod looks really nasty. Let's scan him into a Predacon."  
  
"That's brilliant Gas Skunk!" Dark Scream cheered.  
  
"But what would we scan it into?" Slapper suggested.  
  
"How about into one of Cryotek's minions?" a voice called from above.  
  
"Naw, Galvatron would kill us." Slapper said.  
  
"Uh…Slapper? That wasn't either of us." Dark Scream said.  
  
"Yes. It was me." Bruticus said as he dropped in on his opponents.  
  
"Do you always jump in without indication?" Gas Skunk asked.  
  
"Yes. Now beat it or meet the wrath of Bruticus." he warned.  
  
"Yeah right. Speaking of right…Right Laser!"  
  
"Left Laser!"  
  
"Centre Laser!"  
  
The three beams hit Bruticus dead on, merely knocking him into a pile of crates.  
  
"You think you're so hot, huh? Hades Flare!" Bruticus said as his hand began to turn into a ball of fire. He smashed it into Slapper's face and threw it at Dark Scream and Gas Skunk. However, the building caught fire and began to very slowly burn down. But while the fire was just starting…  
  
"Now to get this pod back to Cryotek." Bruticus said as he walked over to the pod.  
  
"Oh, no you don't." Scourge called as he threw his Sword of Fury at the Predacon. It cleaved into his arm, but the angle prevented the sword from cutting into a vital unit. The tip went clear through the arm and imbedded itself into the factory wall. Bruticus let out an ear-splitting howl of pain. "This pod belongs to Galvatron."  
  
"Then I'd be happy to ruin it for him. Damnation of Tartarus!" Bruticus cried, as he shot two beams of black energy from his optics. The intention was to have Scourge hallucinate to when he was an Autobot. However, Techno- 1, who was still in cannon mode, blasted Scourge to get him out of the way, sensing high energy from the blasts.  
  
The eye beams blasted the last pod, the one with the Predacon symbol on it. The pod ruptured, and began to explode. It did so, and the entire factory was leveled. The Predacon Trio were flung into the near-by river, and the Techno Team were knocked into an adjacent factory, Bruticus was thrown to the ground several decameters away and Scourge barreled into a grey SUV. As he looked up he thought that he heard the words:  
  
"X-Brawn, transform!"  
  
"Side Burn, transform!"  
  
"Prowl, transform!"  
  
"All right, Scourge. The gig's up; yer comin' with us." X-Brawn said.  
  
"I think not, Autobot. Techno Team, attack!" Scourge ordered. The four robots and one cannon came active again.  
  
"Techno-1, transform!" he said as he changed back to robot mode.  
  
The five team-members rushed the Autobot Brothers.  
  
"Exhaust Backfire!"  
  
"Combustion Missiles!"  
  
"Bronco Blast!"  
  
The blasts hit the ground-based equivalents, but Techno-1 and 2 transformed to jet mode and began strafing. One of Techno-2's blasts hit Prowl dead on.  
  
"Ahh!" Prowl cried as he was flung backwards into the river. X-Brawn called after him and jumped in.  
  
"All right, you bums. You're going to pay for what you did to my brother! Side Burn, power up!" Side Burn cried as his power and colour scheme changed.  
  
"Excel Backfire!" Side Burn yelled as his gun fired one long missile. It completely missed Techno-2, but the Decepticon fired back. Side Burn used his left arm shield to block the blasts.  
  
"Twin Missiles!" two voices called as four missiles downed Techno-1 and 2. Wind Sheer and Skyfire had changed to jet mode and were pursuing the two other Decepticons. They now set their sights on Side Burn. But before they could strafe him, Techno-1 called at his Techno Team.  
  
"Techno Team, become one!" he cried as he transformed into the mid-section. Techno-2 became the left arm, and Techno-3 became the right. Techno-5 became the left leg, and Techno-4 the right. The head then attached to Techno-1, and another combiner emerged. "Brainstorm, the robot super computer!" it yelled in MetalGreymon's voice.  
  
"Meet your maker, incompetents." Brainstorm said as he took out his gun. "Intellect's Rifle!" he said as a blast was fired from it. It went between the two Jet Brothers, and past Side Burn to the water.  
  
X-Brawn swam frantically after his fallen brother. 'This really stinks,' he thought. 'How come we're being outnumbered and out powered so badly. Hold on little brother. Help's on the way.' "X-Brawn, power up!" X-Brawn cried as he changed to his supercharged mode. He continued to swim after Prowl, at a much faster pace, and caught him with his right arm. Using his stronger, left arm, he then began to swim back towards the surface. When he breached it, a laser blast hit him and his brother. IF X-Brawn hadn't been powered up, he would have been knocked out. Or even destroyed.  
  
"All right creepazoid, you're gonna pay for what you did. Optical Laser Strike!" he cried as he fired a 180-degree blast from his optics. Brainstorm was downed from the blast. He would've returned fire, but he noticed another life presence.  
  
The Autobot Brothers, the Predacons and Scourge noticed it, too. There, were the pod once stood, was a red and black figure. He had four wings, two above the others. His left hand bore a shield, with two pointed ends sticking out from underneath. He had a crimson sphere imbedded in his chest, and his eyes were much the same colour, only indicated evil. He had a mouth plate, but that did no good in hiding his evil look. At his right hip, there was an object that was connected to a cord, with pointed tips at the ends, the tips also being hollowed out to make room for something. His feet were almost bird-headed. But what was most odd…was that his voice resembled Milliardo Peacecraft from Gundam Wing. Only far more evil.  
  
"Which of you is Galvatron?" he demanded.  
  
"Who wishes to know?" scourge asked.  
  
"I will ask the questions here. Which of you is Galvatron?" he demanded again.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but Galvatron is currently not here. I am Scourge, leader of the Decepticons and Galvatron's humble servant/greatest warrior." Scourge announced.  
  
"You are only half the robot you are now. I am Galvatron's greatest warrior. I only live to serve him, destroy his enemies and mine." the robot said.  
  
"Why you… Just who do you think you are?" Scourge threatened.  
  
"Hmm… I was once the legendary Predacon, Epyon. However, thanks to this bungler, I have received a vital power-up. I am now Epyon HELL!" Epyon HELL cried as he began sinisterly laughing.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." a voice (which sounded like Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing) called from a factory roof. He was white, red and blue. He, too, had no mouth, but his chest orb and eyes were green. He had two wings on his back, and a shield that looked like a bird's head on his left arm.  
  
"YOU!" Epyon HELL said as his face changed to one of pure hatred.  
  
"Yup. I'm back too," it said.  
  
"I killed you! How can you be alive, Wing?" Epyon HELL yelled.  
  
"First off, I was spared by some kind locals. You must remember that we fought on Earth, right? Well, I spent the next several years refining my skills. But you had wounded my honour, Epyon. Or should I say, Epyon HELL. When I found out that Optimus Prime was on Earth, fighting Megatron, I made sure to stay out of the way. And every time that he activated the Matrix, I would borrow energy from it. But when Galvatron was defeated, I gained enough energy to permanently power-up. Now, I am Wing ZERO, and you are going down!" the assailant said as he opened a hatch in his shoulder. He took out a handle and instantly, a green blade extended. "ZERO Beam Sabre!" he yelled as his wings opened to reveal thrusters, and he charged Epyon HELL.  
  
"You're still the same. You never learn. Oh well. Epyon Twin Beam Swords!" he cried as the thing on his hips popped out, and he grabbed it. He then activated it, and two beam blades extended from each side. He, too, charged Wing ZERO. The two met, dueling like no other robots had.  
  
  
  
A portal opened near Side Burn, who was fishing his brothers out of the river. Optimus Prime and the Defense Corp drove out, and transformed. "Side Burn, what's going on?" Prime asked.  
  
"Scourge scanned all the pods he had, and made another gestalt and this guy named Epyon HELL. Then this other guy, Wing ZERO, showed up and they're fighting like they know each other." Side Burn said.  
  
"What?!" Prime gasped. The others looked shocked too.  
  
"I thought that they were, like, legends, Optimus." Medicure said, in his Woody Allen voice.  
  
"They weren't. Wing was Cybertron's best bounty hunter, remember. That was because he was efficient, and he never let an innocent bystander get hurt. But, then he had been assigned to track down Epyon, an evil Predacon mercenary. Murder of the many. The very devil robot himself. They fought for many years until, one day, on this planet, Epyon killed Wing. But Wing had managed to imprison Epyon, supposedly forever, inside a stasis pod. When we went to Earth the first time, we retrieved this pod before Megatron and stored it away. We branded a Predacon symbol on it to warn people of the pod's contents. We brought it back to Cybertron and dumped it into a black hole, but I don't know how Cryotek could have gotten his hands on it. He might have cloaked and retrieved it before it could be sucked into the black hole." Prime explained.  
  
  
  
Epyon HELL and Wing ZERO were fighting at speeds that no normal Autobot and Predacon could fathom on their own. The sheer intensity would've killed any other, but these two had been given major upgrades. But, with years of non- combat situations, the two were giving out.  
  
"Let us stop for now, Wing ZERO." Epyon HELL said as he landed on one factory roof, while WZ landed on the other.  
  
"I concur. This may not be like you, but you won't hurt anyone. You're bound to Galvatron now. You're weak." ZERO taunted.  
  
"Bah. I may be bound, but I am not weak. I will recharge, and we will fight another time. Epyon HELL, beast mode!" he said as he changed into a four- winged and four-headed dragon. He then flew off to the rising sun.  
  
"You moron! Galvatron's base is not that way!" Slapper yelled as he and the other Predacons ran after him.  
  
Scourge was helped up by Brainstorm. "You win today Prime, but we shall meet again." he said as Brainstorm ran off behind Slapper and the other Predacons.  
  
  
  
"Ow!" Prowl yelled as Medicure worked on him.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't be so bad if, you, like, would just stop twitching. It's not involuntary in Autobots, ya know." Medicure griped back at Autobot HQ.  
  
"So, Wing ZERO. Why didn't you help us in the last war?" Prime asked a distraught Wing ZERO.  
  
"I have my reasons. Pride being shattered it one. I had no experience is two. Finally, I needed energy from the Matrix. So every time you or Magnus activated it, I borrowed some. But when you released that big blast in the Earth's core, I gathered a mother-load of energy and transformed into this." Wing ZERO said. "Well, I'm off." he said as he turned around to leave.  
  
"Wait, Wing ZERO! Why not join us?" Prime offered.  
  
"Pft. No way! I work solo. Besides, comrades would mess up my performance. I'm back at optimum. Thanks for the energon, though. But I don't want to worry about anyone that I'd be close to." he said as he went to an open spacebridge portal in HQ. He transformed into a fighter jet and took off.  
  
"Oh well. He'll come around some day. He's just like Magnus. Only he didn't want me dead." Prime said.  
  
  
  
"BRUTICUS! YOU FRICKING FAILED ME AGAIN!" Cryotek roared. "NOW EPYON HELL IS ON GALVATRON'S SIDE! IF WE DON'T GET TYRANNOSAURER, THEN THE WHOLE MISSION WILL BE A WASTE! I OUGHT TO MELT YOU DOWN INTO SCRAP! But if you beat it, I'll spare you." Cryotek muttered. He didn't have to speak twice.  
  
  
  
"I pledge allegiance to you, and only you, mighty Galvatron." Epyon HELL said, as he knelt before Galvatron's throne.  
  
"Wonderful. simply wonderful. Epyon HELL, since my first second-in-command, Sky Byte, is missing, you will replace him as Predacon second-in-command." Galvatron grinned. The upper hand was his. "But I can't forget you, Scourge. We now have an excellent strategist. Or five. Mwahahahaha!" Galvatron laughed  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for the delay, but writer's block.  
  
For those that don't know, the Techno Team members are the Technobots.  
  
Epyon HELL is a remodel of Gundam Epyon, from Gundam Wing. Wing ZERO is his actual opponent on the show (well Heero and Zechs at least).  
  
Their rivalry in TF: RiD is symbolic of Rampage and Depth Charge from Beast Wars, only with minor changes. More will be revealed later. Ciao! 


End file.
